


Fire Boy

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Emeritus' daughter, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Dew has trouble showing his feelings.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fire Boy

Y/n sighed as she propped herself up in the chair she sat on.

“Copia,” she looked up from her phone, “You’ll be fine”.

The man in question was pacing in front of her. His anxiety at an all-time high due to the show in 5 minutes. He seemed to not hear her as he paced faster. Luckily Aether stepped in and took his to a corner to calm him down.

Dew piped up at the chance to talk to the girl. As much as this little fire ghoul was infatuated with her, he still seemed to come off as an asshole towards her. Every Time they’ve spoken he’s said something that he ends up regretting at the end of the night. I mean, how do you talk to the daughter of Emeritus III? This was the first show she had been to since her father was dragged off stage and Dew was determined to impress her.

She looked up when she felt him staring at her, she flashed a sweet smile and stood up.

“I am going to go ahead and get to my seat,” she stretched, “You guys break legs tonight”.

As she passed Dew she put a hand on his shoulder, “Good luck Dew,” and walked away.

Rain was quick to put out the small fire that had occurred next to him.

‘And she had to be on stage left…fuck me…’ Dew sighed as he looked out at the crowd.

He had little time to think about it as they started the song and Dew took out his frustration on the poor stage floor.

Life Eternal was next and poor Dew looked straight at Y/n. Un-holy fuck was she beautiful.

Hair stuck to her forehead as she had been jumping around, she looked up a Dewdrop with the biggest smile on her face.

The ghoul nearly fell off the platform as she started singing the words….to him…the ghoul who wasn’t friendly to her, the one that actively avoided conversation with her incase he said something mean. Hell, he had told her to Go fuck herself not even a week ago.

Intermission was hell, Dew hid in the restroom hoping to not encounter the Emeritus heir.

‘Okay….a few more songs and we're done…and I can hide in the tour bus for the next millennia’

Dance Macabre, one of his favorites, ‘this is okay….I can do thi-no I can’t’.

One look into the crowd and she was blowing kisses to him. Was she trying to kill him?

After the show, Dew had to take a little breather away from his bandmates.

He sort-of enjoyed the cold bite the wind had to it, but he had a jacket on and he was a fire ghoul so he had two advantages.

“Dew!” he froze in his spot, “I was looking for you”.

“What did you need,” he cringed at the venom in his voice.

“I wanted to give you this,” Dew turned his head to look at her, “I loved the show and you guys did so amazing. Plus I’ve been hoarding this with me to give to you, now seems like a good time”.

He held the little flower in his hand, a fire lily, ha ironic.

“T-thank you,” he attempted to smile at her, Dew you’re scaring her.

“I thought that you could wear it with your costume,” she breathed into her hands to warm up, “Anything fire tends to remind me of you,” she smiled at him.

He looked at the flower than at her, in an act of bravery, he took the flower and placed it behind her ear. You couldn’t tell if her face was flushed because of the cold or because of Dew’s actions.

“Even more beautiful,” he took her hands in his callused hands, “You should get back to the bus if you are cold”.

“Dew,” she sighed getting the feeling back in her hands, “I really like you”.

His breath got caught in his throat, “M-me too”.

She let out a beautiful laugh. She kissed his cheek and led him back to the bus.


End file.
